Icy Wings of Solace's Challenge Book
by Icy Wings of Solace
Summary: A place where you can read all my challenges. Comes with choice of free lemonade, jasmine tea or your favorite drink! xP
1. SFNH: Drabble (Burning In The Past)

**Hello! It's AquaxSapphirine here AKA Kay. This is a challenge for SolarClan: Go check them out here! SolarClan**

**Right well this is a drabble, so here we go.**

Ever since I wandered into ThunderClan territory, I knew I was a warrior. When Tigerstar terrorized the forest, I believed that we could win. I fought against him with all I knew. Dangers crept into the forest, but I - I was the center of it. If I hadn't left my Twoleg home that day, nothing like this would have happened. I killed Tigerstar. But with that comes a price, a price that will make everyone that knew me grieve. But I'm not sad; in fact I am happy, happy that I could save ThunderClan and the cats I love.


	2. SFNH: Trollfic (Tulipfeather's Story)

Chapter One

Tulippaw's Ceremony.

Tulipkit woke up one day, and she was so excited! She was going to be an apprentice today. "Hi Turtlekit, Nettlekit!" She called as she saw the two kittens playing. Then suddenly, Nettlekit clawed Turtlekit! "No you shouldn't do that! That is not right! We are not allowed to hurt our own Clanmates it says so in the Warrior Code." She cried, breaking apart the two kits. Nettlepaw frowned. "We were playfighting not real fighting Tulipkit stop stopping our fun!" She mewed and they kept on doing.

"Lionflower, Nettlekit and Turtlekit are fighting! They say they are play fighting but we are not allowed to fight anyway!" Tulipkit wailed. She was upset. Why couldn't they follow the rules?

Lionflower looked angry. "Tulipkit you are right! They should not be fighting. However they are good kits and they should know how to behave. See?" Lionflower's tone was soft as she pointed at the two kits. They were now sharing tongues peacefully.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Oak Log!" The loud voice of the leader Yarrowstar shook the forest. "Today Tulipkit will become an apprentice! Her mentor will be Jayblaze, the deputy." He added convieniently.

"Yay!" The cats cheered.

* * *

Chapter Two

Training

Tulippaw was stalking a rabbit when her mentor came up beside her. "Jayblaze you scared the rabbit away!" She said unhappily. Jayblaze told Tulippaw, "It doesn't matter." Then he told her that he loved her cause she was so good and kind and moral and helpful. Tulippaw was so happy and shocked! They like, kissed and all that gory stuff and went back to camp after they had caught alot of prey, enough for the whole Clan!

They trained battling and Tulippaw was very good at that.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Kits

The next day Tulippaw didn't feel so well. "Ohmigosh we have to get you to the medicine cat!" Jayblaze yelled. When they were in the medicine den the medicine cat Rocksong **(real a/n: random name lolz) **gasped.

"Tulippaw you have kits!" He gasped, looking at her weirdly. "Don't worry, it will be OK!" Jayblaze mewed, looking into her eyes.

* * *

Chapter Four

The Battle

"BloodClan is attacking!" It was a moon after Tulippaw had been diagnosed with kits and she was now a warrior Tulipfeather and she was resting in the nursery when this call happened. "Whats happening?" Yarrowstar shouted, galloping out of her den.

The next thing Tulipfeather knew, she was battling an evil BloodClan Cat! "Tulipfeather your having kits you shouldn't be fighting!" Jayblaze panted as he fought next to her. "No its OK I'll be fine!" She shouted back as she defeated the cat.

The battle went on until Silverpelt appeared in the night sky.

* * *

Chapter Five

Four Kits

Tulipfeather collapsed after the battle. "Help shes having her kits!" Jayblaze cried sadly. All the cats came out and helped the medicine cat to get the kits out **(a.n. eww this is disgusting)** and in the end Tulipfeather was OK!

Her kits were named Persimmonkit, Chamomilekit, Promisekit and Miraclekit. They were strong and brave and they would be amazing warriors in the future!

* * *

Chapter Six

The End

It was already a long time after Tulipfeather had had her kits. They were now almost warriors and they _were_ amazing warriors! **(a.n. surprise!)** Everything was peaceful and moral and great and kind and perfect.

* * *

**So, just to make things clear, the (a.n.) is the "fake" AN and the A/N is my real AN.  
Flame away!**


	3. SFNH: Surprise Me (Epiphany)

**Heylo guys! Another challenge for SolarClan.**

A long time ago, there lived four Clans different from the ones we all know. One had the ability to withstand anything - everything. Another had the power to hold their breath underwater and swim for miles and miles. The other one had the agility to leap and run and move swiftly. They were great and powerful, always doing new things. They were AshClan, PoolClan and BirchClan.

And then, there was MoonClan.

Their name implied superiority. Power. But no, MoonClan possessed none of that glow. In fact, they were incredibly plain. Only their leader and medicine cat came to the Gatherings. They marked the borders at night. No-one had ever seen them. No cat outside of MoonClan knew exactly how they were like, though. Of course, though, rumors were spread.

"They're evil!" One suspected. "They're plotting to kill us." One spat. "What's wrong with them?" Another hissed and taunted. Each Clan had their own suspicions, beliefs, fears-of MoonClan.

But in reality, MoonClan was just like any normal Clan. They went about their daily lives, just like any other perfectly normal Clan. And it was like that for seasons and seasons, till the Clans no longer taunted and looked down upon them. It was bound to be peaceful and perfect, just like that.

No, not all was peaceful in the end. One unusually warm leaf-fall where everyone was calm and peaceful, tragedy struck. A young she-cat went insane, trying to kill every cat in the forest. And what had driven this? Her sorrow, her jealousy, her mad joy at destroying everything that had, in the end, killed her. Love. Hate. Two points of the scale that were equally dangerous. Both together would cause this explosion of terrible emotion with serious consequences. And it had happened.

All the Clans were angry, and horrified, of course. But MoonClan was disgusted. How could a Clan - let alone any cat at all- let this happen? They crafted their own devious plan. The first part was the wiping of emotion. This would make it so that such a... a matter, would not happen. Next, this would have to be etched into every cat's mind. Emotion was not to be tolerated.

Finally, came the rules. These had been developed intricately by the leader and deputy so that everything would be perfect, emotionless, fair and square.

When the cats of the other Clans first heard of this plan, they were horrified and incredulous.

"It's horrible and ridiculous!" They yowled. "We shan't do it!"

But the cats of MoonClan did, and they said their goodbyes that very night and moved away from the others, where they could follow their own little plan, devoid of emotion. They followed a path no cat had been, and soon they were gone. Vanished. No one ever talked about MoonClan again.

These cats settled by a channel of water that stretched so far out it was like an ocean. The plan was followed and soon, it began to show its terrifying effects. Any ounce, scrap, prick of emotion had disappeared, replaced by something almost scary. They were no longer living creatures, they were mindless souls trapped in beings of nothing -

but no one could see it. They were now GoldenClan, pure golden against the dark emotion that every other cat possessed.

And only now did they think they were superior.


	4. SFNH:Thoughts Upon Death(Following Them)

**_Following Them_**

_Cold, cold. The last thing I felt. Cold, Mama, cold. _

_The game's over, Mama._

_"It's over, Mosskit." _A she-cat's voice echoed behind me. I didn't move. I couldn't hear her. I stared at Mother and my littermates. "Mama, I'm not cold anymore!" I bounced along beside her. "Mama?" I stopped when she didn't pay attention to me.

"Stonekit? Mistykit?" I frowned at them in confusion. They too, didn't pay attention to me either.

"What's going on?" Then I realised I couldn't hear myself very well.

"Mother, what's wrong?" I clawed at her. Bluefur's face looked extremely sad as she stared at something. "Stonekit, Mistykit, STONEKIT, MISTYKIT!" I screamed for them as loud as I could, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Why wouldn't they hear me out? What was wrong?

Then I followed their line of vision to a little clump of fur in the snow.

_"Mosskit, it's time to go." _The same voice came again. This time, I followed it. I embraced it. I listened to it. "Okay." I leaped upwards to the white cat with stars in her fur. I reached up at her. "I want stars." I said. The cat smiled, but with something in her eyes I couldn't read. "You will, young one."

As she said that, though, stars began to shine in my fur. "Yay!" I squeaked. She smiled again, with that thing in her eyes. "Now let's go. I need to take you to StarClan." She murmured just so I could hear her.

"StarClan?" I wailed. I wasn't going there. Only dead cats did that! "I'm not going! Only dead cats do that!" I wailed again. The kind she-cat looked sad. _Just like Mama did, _I thought. "Hey- you look like Mama! But I've never seen you before. Who are you?" I asked.

"Mosskit, I'm Snowfur. Your mother's sister. You are coming with me because you are dead. It's a fact." She mewed to me softly. I'm not. I know I'm not. I know. I know. I know.

But I don't. I'm just a kit. I wouldn't know what goes on in the big warrior world. But I know it. I think I do.

I'm dead.

Crying, and crying, it makes me sad. Seeing Mama and maybe sometimes Stonekit and Mistykit cry makes me feel disgusted, a little, and sad.

But I can't help it when I cry. I'm dead. I'll never see them again. "You will, from the stars." Snowfur gently chided. "Come and you'll see them every day." She tried to persuade.

I blinked back the tears forming in my blue eyes. "Ca-can I at least follow them to the safe place?" I asked. My mother's sister frowned. "The safe place?" She murmured softly. "Bluefur did love to play with her kits." Her eyes clouded. "Too bad it backfired."

"Alright, young one. Go follow your mother and see how your life would have been." As I watched her with surprise, she disappeared.

"Thank you, Snowfur." I bowed my head. Suddenly I felt older, wiser. Like the cat I might have been, if I had lived to be a warrior. Trotting behind my sister and brother, I followed Mother. And sometimes, Mistykit would stop, and I would lick her warm.

Suddenly Bluefur stopped. "Someone will come to collect you and take you to the safe place. Soon. Goodbye, Mistykit and Stonekit." She mewed cheerfully. I followed my brother's line of sight as he cried for Mother.

"Stonekit, I know it hurts, I know you want to cry, but you have to live, in place of me."

And I was the one who kept them warm in the snow until the someone came and I had to go, but I felt good. I watched over them until they died. I was their protector until they joined me in StarClan.

_"One day, revenge will make its way to Mother. No one needs to move."_

**Alright people, I think that's ok! Sorry for run-on sentences and such. I just wanted to get to 600 words... ****ahaha.**

**~Kay xox**


	5. SCMWC: October Contest (Innocent)

**Heyyo guys, it's me :P**

**Well, this is my October Monthly Writing Contest entry for SolarClan. **

**Note: ****This would be M-Rated if it was a real story. Read at your own risk... my brain gets too graphic.**

The slim she-cat padded through the woodlands, one paw crossed neatly - _too _neatly - in front of the other.

It was that time of the night, when young kits got scared and warriors began to fall asleep. She looked up at the sky, pausing for a moment. Moonhigh. Perfect.

She matched the color of the moon, her cream pelt flat against her skin. The she-cat looked normal, like she was taking a walk. She stepped around a tree, and there he was. A dark tom, his back facing her. The cream cat arched her back with pleasure. Everything looked perfect. Perfect weather, perfect moon. Beautiful she was, with ice blue eyes that shimmered in a way, and sleek fur.

But look closer and you would see her in a different way. The way she was poised, the way her eyes gleamed… One thing was held in her mind. And that was revenge. This tom had caused her a spiral of emotions she had never meant to feel. This one tom had ruined her whole life. Made her die. And she was back. She needed to hit him hard, with enough force to knock him off his pedestal.

She was ready for it.

Her eyes turned red with fury, malice, vengeance… With one swift leap off the rock she was standing on, she galloped towards the tom, her now-blue eyes squinted tight, her tail flying out behind her. "Hello, Ravenstrike." She purred, slinking towards him. Her eyes switched back to red again, befuddling the innocent tom.

"Hey." Ravenstrike mewed. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, not unkindly. "Oh. Nothing." She looked away, pretending to be grooming her fur, her tail twining.

"Then what are you doing out here?" The she-cat mewed softly after some silence. "Taking a walk." Ravenstrike seemed to enjoy talking.

"Oh." She meowed shortly. She narrowed her eyes; she'd wasted too much time already. "Ravenstrike." She snapped, looking back at the black tom. "Ravenstrike, this is enough. You're paying for this!" She yowled as she showed her true form: a demon, truly a demon. Eyes red with fury, she pounced just like a cat on her prey. "C-Cloudfrost? I-" Ravenstrike wailed as Cloudfrost coldly dug a single claw into his back.

"Ha! 'I' your silly little head! You claim to know everything; yet you do not know the pain you have brought me!" The cream she-cat's paws were ghostly red with blood. "YOU CLAIM TO KNOW PAIN?" She shrieked as she became truly mad and furious, slashing at the black tom.

But soon she calmed. "Ravenstrike, you once loved me and I once did too. You are foolish! Love in vain? Very much so!" She began to sob yet cry out with sworn fury. "You are so innocent you would not know the cost of love." She mewed darkly as she slashed at her once-lover's now dark red, bloodstained pelt.

He was already long gone to StarClan, but Cloudfrost took out her revenge on Ravenstrike's dead body.

Cruel were the stars as they shone on Cloudfrost and her bloodstained mind.


End file.
